RWBY: Crossroads of Remnant - Family Trailer
by AustinxMartin
Summary: Family is a beautiful thing in the World of Remnant as two siblings know full well. A Grimm ambush tests their wills and how far they'll go to protect family, even at the cost of ones sanity.


_"Will is the fuel that best powers the engine of any living being. The will to live for yourself or for others you care about can easily overcome fear, anger, and depression. The only key you need to start the engine of will is yourself"_

It's already been established that the world of Remnant is an unforgiving place. Since the place is crawling with the creatures of Grimm, ready to strike any second, one mistake in life could prove fatal. While there are those who strive on greed or would go out and adventure after becoming old enough, there are still those who are bonded by their iron will to defend their family and friends at all costs. Such is the case with a brother and sister.

The Island of Patch, which was just off the coast of Vale, is a nice place for the raising a family thing. Not counting the forest which covers a good portion of the island, which is haunted by the creatures of Grimm, Signal Academy rests near the coasts, leaving tons of space for settlements to be found.

One such settlement was the Webb family household. The house was a pretty standard log cabin, larger than the average 4 bedroom house but it wasn't a mansion by any means.

Inside you could sense a generally positive atmosphere. Two middle aged men with their wives, laughing with each other over a drink, an elderly couple taking in the family scene on the shared couch, and children running all about the living room.

Outside the window, a pair of teens, siblings about 2 years apart with the brother looking older and both dark skinned, like the rest of the family. The brother dressed in light armor, samurai-like with a katana sheathed at his hip. The sister was dressed in some light robes, looking like a sorceress and was holding a black book in her left hand. The siblings smiled and left the premises.

* * *

"You going to Beacon this year, right?", questioned the sister. The pair were now walking through a forest further out from settlements. The brother responded, "Yeah, with Xiao Long. My time at Signal is over now, you've still got 2 more years before you can apply to Beacon, unless you're planning on going to Shade?"

"As if! I don't usually like to talk down to the 'less fortunate', but those barbarians in Vacuo are on a whole new level". "Well worth a shot I guess", the brother now dons a look of concern. "You got everything under control?"

The sister instantly froze and seemed uncomfortable answering, "I-". Rustling could be heard in the forrest as the siblings paused their conversation and looked towards the trees near the path they were walking.

Growling could be heard and the thin black aura coming from the tree line was a clear indicator of what was to come. The brother drew his katana while the sister stayed put.

It wasn't long before the large black wolf sprung from the tree line, claws ready to swipe at the duo. The wolf was quickly dispatched by the brother as more Grimm exposed themselves for the onslaught.

"Chiro! There's more coming our way", the sister alerted her brother. **(A/N: Chiro is pronounced like 'Shee-roh').** "Anaya! Give me some support!", Chiro shouted as he charged at the incoming wave of Beowolves. Anaya brought the black book up and started flipping through the pages.

Meanwhile, Chiro stabbed through one Beowolf through its chest, then immediately spun his blade out of the hide of that Beowolf and into the hide of another. Chiro wasn't one to waste time as he turned his attention to the dozen of Beowolves coming from hiding, craving human flesh.

Chiro looked back at Anaya who was still flipping through pages, the purple symbol on her book began to glow and Chiro smiled. Chrio sheathed his katana and got in a horse-like stance. Then he swung his sword out three times from the sheath. If it weren't for the waves of energy shot from the blade, one would think he'd be swinging at air. The waves flowed out of the sword and crashed into the oncoming Beowolves.

As those slain started to evaporate, some other Beowolves were struck down by lightning strikes. Chiro turned to his sister to see her hand outstretched and lightning energy crackling from the tome. The pair heard more growling in the distance, "We can't just keep fighting them here. They could possibly find the settlements if we let any one of them get through"

Anaya thought for a second, "Then... lets lead them away. There's a field near here, you go and I'll keep firing to attract them". "Sounds like a plan", Chiro agreed, then started running the opposite direction of the family home.

Anaya started running too, but to not light the forest on fire, she flipped to a different page and started firing wind blasts to attract the Grimm.

Pretty soon the siblings and the Grimm were now in an open field, this time rumbling could be heard and a faint yellow glow could be seen in the forrest.

As Chiro continued to dispatch more Beowolves the rumbling grew louder and he started to worry. "I'm not linking what I'm hearing right now". "And thats before we can even see it", Anaya commented as she switched to shooting blasts of fire.

The sounds of trees snapping could be heard as the large threat came into view. A huge Grimm in the form of a scorpion with its black exoskeleton shielded by its white bonelike plates. Said Grimm also had its abnormally large pincers and glowing yellow stinger ready for use.

Both siblings were shocked, Chiro was the first to react, "Ok, I'm not even going to question how the hell a Death Stalker got to Patch, but one thing I know is we can't allow it to roam free". Anaya looked worried, "Neither of us have ever killed a Grimm this big before! How exactly are we going to do this?"

Chiro looked seriously at his sister, "I'm sorry to request this of you, but if we're gonna kill this thing, we're gonna need your semblance". Anaya immediately became uncomfortable, "You know how I feel about using it. I can barely keep it under control at its first two levels, let alone use it at its third".

"We got this sis, I'll distract the Grimm while you get a chance to get yourself under control", and with that, Chiro charged out with his blade drawn. Anaya stayed put, closed her eyes, and closed the book, almost seeming like she was in a deep meditation.

Chiro briefly cleaved through some of the straggling Beowolves before turning to the Death Stalker. "Let's see what works", Chiro said out loud. Chiro sheathed his blade again and it started glowing. The Death Stalker began its charge as Chrio unleashed for energy shockwaves at the beast.

All four shockwaves bounced off the shell of the large Grimm, seeming only like a minor annoyance. "Dammit", Chiro cursed, "Looks like I'll need to get close up to this thing to do anything". Chiro charged at the incoming Death Stalker.

Anaya remained in a meditative stance, _'Okay, I've gotta keep myself under control. I really don't want to hear those voices again but we can't just let it go. Sure maybe Mr. Xiao Long and Mr. Branwen could take care of it, but if I let it go it could cause major damage. Maybe even put our family in danger'_, Anaya fretted with her choice. _'I guess there really isn't one'_

Chiro was struggling against the Death Stalker. His shots were bouncing off the shell of the Grimm and he was doing what he could to dodge its attacks. _'C'mon Naya, you got this!'_. His thoughts were interrupted by the incoming swiped of the Death Stalkers pincers. He narrowly evaded them before being forced to block the stinger coming down.

Chiro grunted while he tried to hold back the force before being scooped up by the Death Stalkers pincers. Chiro lost his swords as he was flung up in the air like a baseball, then the large Grimm finished by stabbing Chiro mid-air with its stinger. The shot took all the air out of Chiro as he went flying through the field. He eventually landed half conscious and with a broken aura as a dark red energy shimmered throughout his body and eventually shattered.

Anaya's eyed flung open at that point and the symbol on the front of her tome was glowing a bring purple. She stared down the Death Stalker as purple flames were emanating from her aura and crisscrossing spell circles gravitated around her. **(A/N: Similar to when a Spellcaster is attacking in Fire Emblem Awakening).**

Her tome flipped to a specific page as her Semblance started to take hold. She spun around once, gathering the dark energy and shouted in an almost dark voice, "**RUIN!**". After that she flung her hand out and the dark energy pooled there.

A sphere formed around her hand and shot out a stream of dark energy towards the Death Stalker. The Grimm tried to shield with its pincers, but the shot had taken full effect as the monster started screeching in pain of the shot.

A bright purple light was cast across the entire field which attracted the attention of a dozen stray birds flaying through the area. When the light died down, Anaya was curled into a fetal position screaming like she'd been on fire. The injured Chiro tried to crawl towards his sister, but he still felt the pain of the Death Stalker. The screaming died down and Anaya fell unconscious, her purple aura shattering.

The Death Stalker itself was a smoking mess, missing its stinger and its left pincer as well as having a shattered shell. The Death Stalker rallied itself and tried to get up to finish the two humans who had caused it so much pain, but those wishes were silenced when a blade cut through its shell and into its exoskeleton.

The beast fell dead and begun its evaporation, sending smoky darkness into the sky. The savior hefted the blade on his shoulder and looked at the two wounded and exhausted teens. Brushing back his graying-black spiky bangs he sighed, "Second time I've had to do something like this in a week".

He walked towards the wounded Chiro and the unconscious Anaya and smiled at the two, "Lets get you kiddos home"

* * *

**Sorry, this was supposed to be out earlier this week but atleast I made it Wednesday. Still working on another chapter for Elemental Saviors so expect that coming soon and the third trailer will be coming either next week or the week after. Let me know your thoughts on this series so far! Review or PM me for questions or just general comments.**

**Thats it for now, see you all later.**


End file.
